Fate of Two Worlds
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: With the 4th Great Ninja War over and the Allied Shinobi Forces still unified, the future looks peaceful, but when a long lost structure is found, its discovery rocks the world and leaves the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance.
1. Information

With the 4th Great Ninja War over and the Allied Shinobi Forces still unified, the future looks peaceful, but when a long lost structure is found, its discovery rocks the world and leaves the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance.

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if there's a few issues with it.

I'm not that fantastic with my English skills so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar issues that appear in the text.

Please give feedback, as I want to learn from my mistakes, I will also gladly answer any questions you have.

**My reason for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**

The reason I made this is because Naruto is my favorite anime/manga and I've always wanted to make a fan fiction of it. But I also wanted to cross it over with something, I had originally thought of crossing it over with Star Trek, but the main problem is that the Federation generally don't try to interfere with less advanced life forms and also, even if they did crash land on Naruto's world, they could leave the world via transporters and craft.

With those in mind I then decided to cross Naruto over with Stargate, the reason(s) why I chose this one was because:

There are at least two Stargates on every planet, the SGC tend to go to any planet, regardless of advancement and interact with the populace and Stargate is my second favorite Science fiction series.

Another issue is when I would base it, I wanted to base it after the war in the Naruto universe, but the main problem was when to base it in the Stargate universe due to the many arcs. After much thought, I chose to place the story in the Anubis arc, before his 'death' at the Battle of Antarctica but after Daniel's ascension. So with those points in mind, I'm basing this story before the "Heroes" of season 7. Which obviously means that Teal's hasn't got the Goa'uld inside him, which happened in season 6.

**What language will everyone be speaking and who will be the pairing?**

I had been thinking about these for a while but I then came to my conclusions.

Naruto and his kind will speak English, it may have chan, kun or baa-chan, but that will be it.

Naruto and Hinata will be the main pairing, they will be together by the end of this fan fiction. There will be references of Sakura with Sasuke and Shikamaru with Temari.

**Key:**

**Stargate**=Chapter

**Stargate **= Location

_Stargate _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Stargate" = Speech

'Stargate' = Thought

"_**Stargate"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Stargate'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought


	2. Chapter 1

**Key:**

**Stargate**=Chapter

**Stargate **= Location

_Stargate _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Stargate" = Speech

'Stargate' = Thought

"_**Stargate"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Stargate'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

**Fate of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1: Long Lost History**

**Prologue**

The 4th Great Ninja War is over. The Allied Shinobi Forces, victorious but at a terrible cost, thousands of lives were lost in the war including: Neji, Shikaku Naru and Inoichi Yamanaka from Konoha, Ao from and everyone located at the Allied Headquarters and half of Kumo due to the Juubi's _Tailed Beast Ball_.

The remains of the Juubi is still stuck in its Shinju form unable to be cut down and stands as a remnant to the Allied Forces, showing how close they were to the end.

Obito also died in an attempt to bring everyone back, only to have Madara take over his body and bring himself back to life. Madara himself managed to take out a number of the remaining Shinobi Forces before being killed at the hands of Naruto and Sasuke who teamed up with Hashirama Senju.

Then Naruto and Sasuke had one final fight. At the end, Naruto was victorious and refused to kill him before succumbing to his own injuries.

Naruto woke up a few days later due to his chakra exhaustion and broken bones and saw that Sakura, Sasuke and his friend were all waiting for him to wake up. He was giving a heroes welcome by the Shinobi forces for battling Obito, Juubi and Madara. But Naruto told them all that without them in his heart and them battling along side him, he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Naruto said goodbye to his father, Minato Namikaze when he thought he should go back to the other side to meet his wife and Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He and the other Hokage's, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi brought back through the Edo Tensei were laid to rest after they gave the new Allied Shinobi Forces their blessing for the future.

Three months have passed since then, The Allied Shinobi Forces are still unified and even doing join missions together. They are also helping in the rebuilding of the villages that were destroyed or damaged in the war. Sasuke was released from prison after staying there for the few months that went by. Sakura and the last Uchiha started to date, Naruto was happy and sad at this notion. Happy that they had gotten together but saddened by the fact that he may never have a love of his own.

Throughout the time since the reanimated Hokage's, the young saviour hung out with his friends and newfound allies among the Elemental Nations. He also went to his mother's home, Uzushio**,** the home of his ancestors. He was saddened by the fact that they are only himself and Karin were left of the long lost Uzumaki clan.

What he did find when he was on his travels, was that he had a great number of fans and people wanting to get into a relationship with him. This was noted by a number of his friends and worried an indigo haired, pale-eyed heiress, Hinata Hyuuga.

She's still in love with the blond haired, blue-eyed hero, now known as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, now recognized as the son of the 4th Hokage, Jinchuuriki of the now whole Kurama. Over the months since the wars end, she and her crush have been getting closer together, although she still blushes and sometimes faints around him, it is getting better and they can have conversations together.

**Konoha****– Hokage tower – 09:00 Monday**

Now we find our 17-year-old hero in Konoha'sHokage tower. A medium brown walled building with no windows. It has a balcony, which looks over the village. Inside the building was the same tone of wood with white wooden doors, one leads out of the building, the other to the balcony. It has a single large table in the middle, which has a pile of papers on one side, a white hat and a bottle of sake on the other. The wall behind the desk has the symbol of the village. The walls have drawings of the village and wardrobes.

We see three people in the room, one is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, he stands in his orange and black jumpsuit and black boots, he also wears a red coat with black flames along the bottom sporting the Uzushiogakure's symbol on the back like on his jumpsuit and a new Hitai-ate, which shows the Allied Shinobi Forces symbol and not the Konohagakure symbol. His skin is still sun kissed and slightly tanned while his blond hair is still the same length and still as spiky, his whisker marks are still noticeable. He stands in front of the young, light skinned, blond haired, brown eyed Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju wearing a green haori, underneath she has a grey kimono blouse, dark blue pants and black sandals with high heels. Who at the moment is looking over paper work alongside her attendant and apprentice, Shizune, a black haired, black-eyed fair skinned female whom is wearing a black kimono and black open toed sandals with low heels.

Both females are looking over reports of the new governing body that the Allied Shinobi are forming, in hopes that more villages and lands will join them and become unified. It could have been better, some of the other villages are slow and or damaged badly and the system of government is taking longer to form then they would have expected, some want a single leader whereas some want all the Kage's to be the leaders and make collective decisions.

But right now, some other pressing issues have caught the eye of the Godaime Hokage, a strange temple has been located underground in Hi no Kuni or known as the Land of Fireand she needs to send people in to check it out, which is why Naruto is here.

Tsunade looked up at the blond haired Uzumaki and said, "Okay, Naruto, this is a B ranked mission. You are to head towards Amegakure no Satoto locate this underground temple that borders them, you are to find anything and secure the area until I can send more people."

Naruto looked at his Hokage and nodded, "Okay, Baa-chan." He gives her his trademark fox like grin. "Am I going alone on this mission?" He questioned the Slug Sannin.

Said Sannin looked at him and smiled in a mischievous way, "Is the great and powerful Gaki, the saviour of the world scared of going solo on a search and possible recovery mission?" Shizune looked at Tsunade and giggled at her tormenting of the blood male.

Naruto deadpanned at the two females, "No, as much as I would love to jump right in and do this mission on my own I didn't think you'd let me since I haven't got the skills of a search or track ninja. Also I've only just been promoted to Chuunin.

Tsunade looked at the young man in front of her and smiled softly, "We haven't got many people who are free at the moment, as it stands the only person who can help you is behind that door now." She turned to Shizune and nodded. Said female nodded back and smiled.

The white wooded sliding door slid across to reveal a girl, similar in age to Naruto, she's also shorter then him. She wears a lavender and white bulky jacket with her new Hitai-ate around her neck. Wearing purple blue pants and black open toed sandals. She has moon coloured pale eyes with lower back length indigo hair and pale skin. She is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan with their trademark eye, the _Byakugan_.

The meek young woman walks slowly next to Naruto, "H-hello Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama, Shizune-san." Now standing next to her crush, blushing slightly in his presence.

"Hey Hinata." Her blond hair crush said as he turned to look at her and grinned.

"Hinata, I asked you here because you two here are going on a mission." Tsunade states as Shizune hands Hinata the documents containing the information.

The young girl begins to read while the Hokage continues. "As I have said to Naruto before, most of our ninja's are on duty or helping Kumogakure no Sato and the other ruined villages in rebuilding. So I'm sending you two to search the area and hold it until re-enforcements arrive, which will be in 6 days. Understood?" She stated as she looked at the two young ninja's in front of her.

"Yes Baa-chan" Naruto said as he looked at the Hokage. "H-hai, Hokage-sama" said Hinata as she handed the documents back to the brown haired apprentice.

"Will you stop calling me that gaki! Now go, you are to leave as quickly as you can, gather the necessary items." Said a slightly angry Tsunade at Naruto's comment.

The two ninja's leave, Shizune looks at the Kage, "Do you think this plan will work, sending them out together?" she asked the older woman. Tsunade looks down and sighs slightly, "I hope so… they need to help each other. He can boost her confidence while she can help with his manners and keep him calm." The Kage looks back at the door. "He's the saviour of the world and we now have what Grandfather and Naruto fought for… but I have this feeling." She gets up out of her chair and walks out to the balcony over the now fully rebuilt village inside the crater, which Pein had created when he invaded. She looked at the buildings that are built on the bowl of the impact and the structures around the crater inside the wall. "You've done it, gaki, your mother, sensei's and Jiraiya would be so proud of you right now. As am I."

**Konoha – Village Gate – 11:00 Monday**

Naruto waited at the large green gate for his partner in this mission, he had giant scroll on his back. He remembers when he used this scroll to transport his clones when he fought Pein a few months ago. After the war he began to study Fuuinjutsu in memory of his clan that was destroyed to the point where he was a master at it, using his clones to boost his learning. The scroll now carries all his weapons, food, clothing and other items he may want to carry.

He looked back at the village when he picked up on Hinata walking to him, she wore her same clothing but carried a back on hung over her shoulder which rested on her hip.

"R-ready, Naruto-kun. W-wait where is your stuff?" said the heiress as she looked over her crush shyly.

Naruto looked over at the dark-haired girl and grinned at her while pointing at his scroll. "I sealed all my items in here, Hinata."

"S-sorry…" She looked down sadly. 'He must think I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…'

Naruto saw her expression and walked over to her. "Hey, don't be down, Hinata, you're awesome, you have those pretty eyes that can see through people and you can take them out quickly." He grinned at her after then clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said.

Hinata looked at her crush with a glowing blush and in shock at what he said. 'H-h-he said my eyes are p-pretty! N-n-naruto-kun!' She was trying to keep herself from fainting. She was lucky to succeed.

Her crush looked at her with his cobalt, warm eyes that seem to stare into your soul. "Let's go Hinata, we need to get to the location before the night, so we can set up our camp."

Both the young ninja's jump into the trees and jump along the trees in the direction of their mission location, unknown to the future that awaits them.

**Land of Fire – Forest – 15:15 Monday**

The sun is slowly setting due to the winter months; the sky is slightly orange and red with some lavender clouds. An orange and lavender blur jump along the trees then land in a clearing only to start running again along the ground.

"Is there anything near us, Hinata?" The blond hero asked as he looked over at the girl next to him.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and nodded. "_Byakugan_" Veins then start to appear on her temples and her eyes become more focused and show an outline of a pupil. She looked left and right slowly then deactivated her bloodline eye. "No, Naruto-kun, there are no ninja around, we're a-alone." Hinata blushed slightly then looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you, Hinata."

Both then continued to run to their mission location.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fire****border – Cavern Entrance Exterior – 18:45 Monday**

"Is this it, Hinata?" Asked the blond hero as both him and his female teammate landed not far from the cliff face and entrance. Naruto looked over the cliff face; there were no trees near the cliff, around the entrance. There was a large clearing which exposed the hole. The cliff face was a soft cream colour and the grass was wild due to it not being cut for a long time.

"Naruto-kun, some of these craters don't look natural" The meek girl, who had her _Byakugan_ active, was scanning over the ground near them and also on the cliff face, which had some very irregular markings and impact zones.

"What do you mean?" The blond's husky voice echoed slightly as he turned to look at the heiress then looking in the direction she is.

"I-i-i mean that some of these impacts were not made from chakra attacks, I've never seen something l-like that before." She stated before turning her bloodline off.

"Odd, where should we set up camp? Outside or in?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"W-w-we should set up inside to keep warm and b-better protected then outside." She answered before opening her bag.

"Okay, I'll make some _Shadow Clones_and _Henge_ them in order to protect the area while we rest inside – what's wrong, Hinata?" As Naruto looked at Hinata who seemed to be thumbing through her bag and getting slightly more depressed.

"Oh no, I forgot my sleeping bag! Ohh, I knew it, I knew I'd be a burden I-I-" Hinata then felt something grab her arm, she saw hand she yearned to hold, the black sleeve which was in met with a red coat sleeve which was connected to her crush.

"Hinata, stop saying such things, you're not a burden. Here you can have my sleeping bag." Our blond saviour calmly stated, his blue orbs staring into her own moon coloured ones. He moved his large scroll of his back and opened it op on the floor and preformed a hand sign. A sudden explosion of smoke appeared next to the scroll and when it faded, rolled up was his sleeping bag. "Here you go, Hinata, you sleep in that tonight. I'll be fine." He stated before making a fire and getting ramen from the scroll, two for her and two for him.

"A-a-arigato, N-n-n-naruto-kun." Hinata said before sitting next to Naruto and tucking into her ramen, which her crush made. 'T-this has to be a dream, Naruto-kun and me, a-a-a-alone, under the night sky, e-e-eating ramen together a-a-a-and he g-gave me h-his be-bed' Hinate squeaked in her mind.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fire****border – Cavern Entrance Interior– 21:50 Monday**

The two had made their way into the cavern after eating the ramen and thought it was best to pack it in for the night.

But they couldn't, both members were wondering what was down in the cavern, he left some _Shadow Clones_at the interior entrance to keep it locked tight as the two ninja's went deeper into the hole and darkness they only had the light of the torches that were made from the fire.

"How much further till we reach the place?" Naruto asked suddenly nearly scaring Hinata, she looked at Naruto then forward again as the light from the entrance reseeded the deeper they got.

"We're nearly there, I can see something… strange through the _Byakugan_, it-it looks like a large square base which has a giant 4 sided pyramid on top of it. The base has interior rooms, but not the pyramid. On each side of the ramp that leads to the structure are 2 sets of towers that become pointed at the top." Hinata stated, as they got closer until they arrived and the massive hollow mountain, which housed a pyramid and the towers along the path, that leads to it.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu"_Naruto said quietly. A large smoke cloud appeared around them and 70 Naruto's appeared then all ran in different directions. "They are going to cover more ground quickly, Hinata, don't worry."

"I-it's okay. Let's make it to the pyramid and look around." Hinata said to the orange wearer who nodded to her. They both then ran up the ramp path and into the entrance at the base of the pyramid.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fire****border – Cavern Pyramid Interior– 22:20 Monday**

The two ninja's were walking down corridors which all had strange drawings on them like nothing these two had ever seen before. Some rooms looked like places for weapons, some looked like bedrooms and one room had drawings which seem to tell a tail.

"These strange carvings or drawings seem to show a… a battle of some sort, don't you think, Hinata?" The blond asked while he was looking over the walls of the room they were in.

"I-it does seem like that, N-naruto-kun. Some of these show what look like… snakes being put into people t-t-through their neck or mouths," She shuddered violently when she said that.

"Some of these strange people seem to wear silver armour. The face all has a bird like shape with sharp beaks and they all seem to be attacking people with strange staffs or pushing people through this silver ring drawing." Naruto said while pointed it out to Hinata who took a glance at it while she was reading what her wall said.

"I can't seem to read this language… and i-it doesn't help when some of the d-d-drawings are ruined." The indigo haired girl stated before walking up to Naruto.

"Okay, let's go to the next room." The blond responded and which both left the room and walked into another.

"This r-r-room is different from the others." Hinata stated when she looked around the room; the walls were all golden with patterns on them, which made no sense to the young ninja's. In the middle of the room was a strange block table that had a hole in the middle on the top.

Naruto walked up to it but then suddenly, a large flame came out of the whole and lit up the room.  
"N-NARUTO-KUN?!" Hinata shouted In hopes of warning her blond crush.

"i-I'm okay, Hinata, you d-don't need to worry." Naruto told his teammate who seemed to be really worried about him. "That flame came from nowhere", he added before turning around to Hinata who seemed to be staring at him.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun,I-i-" Hinata started but was interrupted by her love.

"It's okay, Hinata. I should be thanking you, I mean, you've saved my life a few times now and helped me when I needed it. You are an amazing friend and stuff… believe it." He showed her one of his fox-like-grins after he said that, his eyes showed warmth for her.

Hinata looked into his eyes, her orbs meeting his. His eyes seemed to be showing so much care for her, such warmth and kindness. "T-thank you, N-n-naruto-kun."

Both of them looked around the room trying to understand the symbols until both of them looked at a single symbol on one of the rows.

"Hinata, that symbol looks like that star group we saw in the sky, right or am I seeing things?" The protagonist asked when he looked over at the lavender girl next to him.

"I-it is N-n-naruto-kun, I don't understand, does this mean that all of these symbols match our stars?" Marvelled the pale-eyed girl as she gazed at Naruto.

"We should look more into it later, we still have one more room to look at." He turns to leave but then stops as his _Shadow Clones_clones all vanish and give him their memories. "Well, this place is larger then we thought, my clones found a few more smaller buildings around this spike, they all were different, one had armour that matched what we saw in the other room on the drawings from those who were hitting those people with their staffs." The orange clothed ninja said.

Both then walked down a corridor that only had one door coming up and it was on the left. They both looked around the corner to a large room with 2 pairs of pillars on either side that led to an open area in which a single item stood, a dark silver pedestal which had a large circle top which had a orange sphere in the middle and two rings of patterns that were from the other room on it.

"T-those patterns look like those from the l-last room. T-t-they could be related to each other." Voiced the young woman who now made her way alongside Naruto. Who seemed to be looking at it then to the wall in front of them that had a circular hole in it but rocks, which had fallen from the roof, covered most of it.

"I wonder what's behind those rocks there." Naruto stated as he made his way over to the rocks while Hinata remained at the device.

"It's nothing I've ever seen by anyone from the Shinobi Alliance." She wondered as she looked over at her crush that was removing the rocks with the help of his _Shadow Clones_.

After a few moments, the rocks were moved and Naruto, couldn't believe it.

"N-no way!" The blond shouted louder then he should have, Hinata caught the worry in his voice and looked over at him and was startled by what she saw.

"T-that's the r-r-r-ring from the d-d-drawings from the roof b-b-before the last." Hinata was worried now, her voice was squeaking out in worry as she looked at the ring. It was a perfect silver ring, it had an inner ring that had all the patterns that the device has in front of them and has several orange chevrons around the ring. In the wall, there is a comb shaped hole.

Both teenagers looked at the ring for what seemed hours until a strange humming noice lights on the ring started to glow an eerie orange, the ground started to shake, almost like an earthquake.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto exclaimed as both he and Hinata ran behind the closest pillars to the ring to hide.

The inner ring then started to grind its way around the ring as the orange clamps started to lock into place one after the other. A few seconds later, all of the clamps are locked in place and the inner ring stopped moving and the earthquakes stopped. Then a sudden noise from the ring echo's around the room and suddenly a strange blue wall appears in the hole of the ring, it ripples around slowly, almost like water.

**Konoha – Hokage tower – 00:00 Tuesday**

It's night time, the sky is clear and the full moon looms overhead, the Kage looked out of the balcony from the Hokage tower, she looked over the city then back to the paper in her hand. Shizune looked at her master with worry.

"Tsunade, what's wrong, you look worried?" Asked the black haired apprentice as she looked at the Hokage.

"I won the Monday weekly lottery, Shizune. I know that feeling I had earlier wasn't wrong." Tsunade looked at the card then to the black haired female.

Suddenly they are both shaken from their thought as a sudden earthquake rocks the area only to stop a few seconds later.

"What was that?!" Tsunade asked out loud. She looked in the direction she thinks it came from. "T-that's where Hinata and Naruto went. ANBU!" When she shouted, several masked ninja wearing black and grey armour and different masks appear around her. "We are going to the Amegakure Country/Hi no Kuni border, NOW!" Shouted the Kage who then along with the Anbu and Shizune jump off into the distance.

"Hang on, Naruto, your Baa-chan is coming!" Exclaimed the blond haired Kage.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fire****border – Cavern Pyramid Interior– 00:00 Tuesday**

"Nani?" Said a shocked Hyuuga heiress as she looked at the ring, which is now active, she couldn't help but notice the blue 'water' that was now filling the ring.

"Whoa…" Naruto gasped at the ring. He then created 50 _Shadow Clones_ and sent them away to get help and to find anything and everything and take it all to the Hokage.

Just when all of them got out people started walking through the ring, all of them with dull silver armour with matching coloured staffs that seemed to have a narrow poll and at the end a thicker shaft that comes to a point. Some of the strange people had other items on them, some were a snake like in shape and some were spheres. All of them had a strange symbol on their foreheads. One of the clones saw it all and ran quickly to tell the other clones and get to Konohato warn them.

"Hinata, we can't wait for anyone else, it's up to us to stop them, don't hold back." Naruto said quietly to her as he looked at her with one of his eyes.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said just as quietly to her crush as she activated her bloodline.

"We will win, Hinata-chan, we never go back on our word, it's OUR Nindo." Naruto shouted as he punched one of the strange armoured people in the spine. That person crumples on the floor while Hinata jumps and attacks a few others with her _Gentle Fist_.

"Jaffa Kree!" Shouted one of the men as they pulled their staffs and aimed them at the two ninja's the larger part of the staff opened and several sparks of orange lighting is seen around the openings. They then fire orange bolts of light at the orange and lavender blur taking out the armoured men.

Naruto then creates twin balls of light in his hands; the one in his left is blood red while the one in his right is a light blue. He then charges between two of the men and shouted "_Twin Rasengan!_"He slams one ball of light into each of them and blasting them back into a few others behind them.

"_Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm!_" Shouted Hinata as she spun around and blasted three away with invisible walls of energy. 'I can do this, I have to protect him.' She thinks as she turns her bloodline off.

One of the remaining men walked over to the pedestal and started pressing 7 of the buttons them pressing the orange orb in the middle. The ring activates again. One of the other men then threw a small metal ball near Hinata.

"W-what-" Was all the meek girl could say before the metal ball glowed and caste a bright light and a piercing sound that made Hinata fall to the ground unconscious.

One of the men lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. Naruto see's this and chases after him. The man stepped through the ring, but Naruto will save her, he needs to, he wants to save her. Naruto then jumps through the blue 'water' of the ring before it shuts off.

**Unknown planet – Unknown location – 00:40 **

"It doesn't look like they're going anywhere anytime soon, sir." Stated a middle aged, short blond haired, blue-eyed pale skinned female who was wearing a green outfit with a black vest on the upper body. This is Major Samantha Carter. She sighed as she handed the binoculars to the officer next to her.

The officer next to her took them from her and looked out through them. He had grey/black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. He is an older man who is wearing the same clothing as Major Carter. This man is Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Next to them were two more males. One is tall and muscle bound, his skin is dark. He has brown eyes, no hair and a golden symbol on his forehead that looks like a serpent. He is wearing the same clothing as the other two before him but he uses a staff that has a narrow pole and an enlarged piece at the top. This is Teal'c

The male next to him wears glasses and has blue eyes and brown hair. His skin is pale and he wears the same outfit as the others but he has a backpack with him. He is Dr. Daniel Jackson and he looks over at the area in front of them, looking at the inactive gate guarded by 20 armoured people.

"So what do we do now, guys, any ideas?" Asked Daniel as he looked at his friends.

"I have none, Daniel Jackson, What about you, O'Neill?" Responded Teal'c. In which all three of them looked at the Colonel who seemed to be in thought.

"We'll keep waiting. They may leave when the rest of the Jaffa come back through the stargate. If not, we will take them out and…. Head on home." He looked at the enemy Jaffa before turning to the Jaffa member on his team. "Teal'c would Jaffa just leave a force on this side of the gate?"

"The force we saw go through the stargate was most likely a raiding party. They would have been sent to capture humans to serve as hosts or slaves," Teal'c answered his human friend. "Then they are most likely waiting for the raiding party to come back with prisoners so they can process them." He continued.

Just as the Colonel was about to respond, the stargate started to activate. As soon as the event horizon of the wormhole formed, three Jaffa started running out of the gate. The last one that left the gate was carrying an unconscious teenage girl with indigo hair on his shoulders. Then an orange and red blur came through the gate and knocked out the two in front of the last Jaffa. The blur then stood still in front of the other 20 Jaffa, the team could make out that he was a teenage boy who had blond hair, wearing a red coat, which beneath it had orange and black clothing on. The adolescent then rushed into the group and smashed a fist into the lankier Jaffa's face with deadly force causing the latter to collapse in a heap. The boy then got two knifes and started to cut through some of the Jaffa then threw them at two others, aiming for their throats and slaying them. He then yelled out something, which couldn't be heard due to the distance as a glowing spinning orb of light formed in his left hand that was orbited by three smaller orbs. The boy then slammed the big ball of light into another Jaffa who had tried to fire his staff weapon only for the ball of light snap the staff and strike the Jaffa and sending him flying backward into a few other Jaffa at high speed as the last three orbs of light crash into other Jaffa near him and killing them. The boy then made some form of hand sign and shouted out something else only to reveal a dozen duplicates of the boy form from thin air and began to take out a few more. Only five Jaffa remained alive and began to fire their staff weapons rapidly in hopes of hitting the real blond only to be mowing down his copies that vanished into smoke when they did get dispatched. However, one blast managed to strike the original in the side on and just under the ribcage. But the boy somehow managed to throw a knife at the last Jaffa, which was carrying girl since the other Jaffa had been taken down by the last clones. The knife impacted the back of the knee, which caused him to drop the girl and fall to ground holding his knee and trying to stop the flow of blood. The boy that caused it all had buckled due to his injuries as the last of his clones vanish. The lingering Jaffa being to slowly get up again due to their own injuries but they plan on annihilating the blond teen.

"Ah…" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed as the shock of seeing the event take place, the fact that a single young boy had taken down 23 Jaffa in bizarre and in such outstanding fashion in less then 90 seconds. "Daniel, dial the gate. Carter, grab the boy, Teal'c get the girl, and I'll cover us." Jack, Sam and Teal'c rose at the same time and began firing a rain of bullets and energy bolts at the remaining Jaffa as Daniel ran for the DHD. The lingering Jaffa was no more as they fell to the hailstorm of shells and staff blasts.

Carter ran up to the boy and was surprized to see the boy attempting to stand and succeeding even with the serious wound. The boy had seen them kill the remaining Jaffa with short bursts of fire from their P90's and from the staff weapon one appeared to be utilizing. He saw Teal'c pick up the girl carefully and begin to move towards them. The blond hair teen looked at Carter with a smile that seemed grateful for their help.

"T-t-t-thank you… for s-s-saving H-hinata-c-chan." The blond teen stated before collapsing into the older female's arms.

"Alright, let's get through the gate, Daniel have you sent it?" O'Neill called out to his friend who was by the DHD.

"Yes, I've sent the IDC message, it should be open Jack." Stated the Dr as the crew with their two guests in their arms ran up the ramp and made their way through the stargate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Key:**

**Stargate**=Chapter

**Stargate **= Location

_Stargate _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Stargate" = Speech

'Stargate' = Thought

"_**Stargate"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Stargate'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

**Chapter 2: New World**

**Earth – Stargate Command – Control Room – 00:45 Tuesday**

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Came the voice of a pale middle-aged male with a near baldhead who sported glasses. He wears dark blue baggy top that has symbols on the arms and on the chest and matching pants that sport loads of pockets. He's wearing black boots too. This is Sergeant Norman Walter Davis Harriman or Walter for short.

He sits in a large dull room which is filled with computers dotted along the walls and some screens hanging from the celling, all displaying different information. At the back of the room are stairs that lead up to the next level.

The alarms are sounding throughout the complex as confirmed by the red lights on some of the walls.

"What have you got, Sergeant?" Came the strong voice of a male walking down the stairs. He's a large white-skinned older man then Walter also with a baldhead. He wears a light blue short-sleeved buttoned shirt that has stars on the shoulders and badges on the chest. He wears black pants, black shoes and wears a silver watch on his right wrist. This is General George Hammond.

He walks next to Walter and looks at the active Stargate through the window. He notices that the iris that blocks the wormhole is closed and that they're guards massing to protect the place. The gate is situated on a black ramp in a large dull room with a vertical shaft and is connect to 4 clamps.

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir," Sergeant Walter stated as he looked at the screen in front of him.

"Open the Iris." The General told the glasses wearing officer. The said officer placed his hands on a palm scanner next to his computer and the iris opened.

Not long after the iris opened, Carter ran through the water like surface holding a blond haired boy who looks tired, damaged and unconscious, Teal'c runs through with an indigo haired female who's also knockout but with no injuries. The other two members ran through the event horizon and onto the ramp with their friends.

"Med-team to the Gate Room, I repeat med-team to the Gate Room, we have incoming wounded." Walter exclaimed through a speaker next to him as the General walked out of the Control Room and down the stairs, which led to the room that contained the gate.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Gate Room – 00:46 Tuesday**

"Stand down," The General stated to the marines in the room as he stood next to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

Dr. Janet Fraiser walked into the room. She's a youngish tanned female with brown hair in a bun and brown eyes. She wears a white lab coat with a soft blue-buttoned shirt under it. She also wears black pants and black shoes. Two other medical officers follow her, both male with short brown hair and tanned skinned. Wearing blue-buttoned shirts, black pants and black shoes. Both were wheeling two gurneys will the help of some marines.

The two people ninja's were placed on them with the help of SG-1.

"The teen male took a good staff blast to his ribs while the female was already knocked out before we got to them." Stated O'Neill as he saw Fraiser.

Dr. Fraiser looked at the injury on the blond teen, "Okay, his vitals are stable but he's not out of the woods yet, get him to the Infirmary and take some X-ray scans to check for internal injuries, what about the girl?"

One of the physicians examined the girl, "No external damage, and no sign of a symbiote. Checking her eyes – what the, Dr. Fraiser, you must to see this!" The medic told Fraiser.

The stated person looked over from the blond and sees the girl's eyes, as did everyone else. They were shocked to see that the indigo haired girl's eyes were dull, no eye-shine was create on the iris but more importantly was the lavender colour of them and the lack of pupils, making some wonder if she's blind.

"Those are cool eyes." Stated O'Neill.

"I'm not sure if these are the result of experimentation or a medical condition. She looks like she was just hit by a Zat gun or a Shock Grenade. I need to run some tests to see about these eyes though, just to be on the safe side." Stated Fraiser as stopped looking at the teen girl.

The General nodded in confirmation but before anything could happen. The air started to feel heavy and a menacing feeling filled the environment, strange bubbling sounds echoed through the room, they looked to the source and found that the bubbling was strange blood red energy that started to wrap its self around the blonde's body and became the shape of a fox. Steam started to emerge from his wound as it began to heal at an alarming rate. Some of the marines pointed their P90's at the blond.

"Hold your fire…" Ordered the General slowly as he watched this completely strange event take place. All eyes widened as the wound closed and left a barely visible scar.

"What was that?" Questioned Dr. Daniel Jackson for everyone in the entire room who watched this feat.

"I…I have no idea." Major Carter told him as the fox cloak vanished.

"Take him to the Infirmary and get some X-rays, keep guards posted with him. I want to know what the hell that was." Stated the General. The Dr's wheeled the two teens out as the General looked at SG-1, "Colonel, what happened?" He asked the team's leader.

"The planet that we thought was uninhabited… wasn't. About two miles from the gate, a Ha'tak was on the ground and next to a base that was under construction, several other Ha'tak's were being built there. We chose not to risk a confrontation and return home. We returned to see a sizeable party of about 50 go through the gate. 20 people remained at the gate. Carter stated we should wait till nightfall to take out the guards or wait till the party returned in hopes of them returning to the base. We waited for 6 hours until the gate opened and only 3 Jaffa came through carrying the girl on their shoulder, said girl was knocked out at the time. The blond kid then flew through the gate just before it closed and really took the fight to them, he managed to kill or wound the 23 Jaffa in less than 90 seconds. One of them managed to hit with their staff weapon before that Jaffa was killed. We then butted and took out the ones who were moving in to take out the blond. Then… we brought the boy and girl back here." O'Neill reviewed to him.

"How the hell did that kid succeed in taking out 23 Jaffa in 90 seconds?" General Hammond requested.

"He revealed an extraordinarily high degree of skill, strength and speed in his attacks. He also used a number of abilities that I have never seen or heard of before." Teal'c retorted.

"That's putting it mildly. He moved at such a high-speed to the point where we hardly could see him with our eyes. He also exhibited the capability to control energy to make physical attacks on the Jaffa, he was also able to produce solid replicas of himself." Major Carter jumped in.

"It's hard to rationalise, he did a hand sign then a cloud appeared around him and out the cloud came imitation's of himself, you couldn't tell them apart. They could do the same moves as him but when they got hit they vanished in a cloud of smoke." Daniel added for Carter.

"General Hammond, I trust the boy poses no threat to us or this facility." Teal'c told the stated person. "When he battled the Jaffa, he fought with honour and appeared entirely focused on saving the girl from her captors. He shows the heart of a warrior."

"When he saw Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c come to her aid, he seemed to be thankful and smiled to me before surrendering to his injuries. He has heart and cares greatly for others." Carter continued for Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at her, raised his eyebrow then bowed slightly to her.

"Colonel, do you agree with Major Carter's and Teal'c's evaluation?" Quizzed the General.

"Yes, sir." O'Neill replied to the man. "I say we find out about those two kids, hear their stories and then decide what to do with them."

"I'll have faith in your decision on the issue, but I've already posted some guards in and outside the Infirmary, just to be sure. I want all of you to report to the Briefing Room for a full debriefing in 1 hour, dismissed." The General ordered.

"Yes, sir." O'Neill and Carter replied.

"General, I'd like permission to wait in the Infirmary until then for them to wake up, I want to be there to clear up any misunderstandings." Dr. Daniel Jackson asked.

"General Hammond, I would also like your permission to bring in Master Bra'tac to see if he knows anything about these two, he may of heard of their kind and abilities in passing." Teal'c also asked.

"Granted for both." The General responded before leaving the Gate Room

"I hope Bra'tac knows anything about them, or they can't get home." Carter stated.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Infirmary – 01:15 Tuesday**

Dr. Fraiser sat in the Infirmary at the desk looking at the computer. She looks at the vial that contains blood. She looks at the screen and narrows her eyes in which she then looks at the blond haired teen on the bed behind her. The room is dull, large and narrow. Filled with medical equipment, some beds, shelves and computers. The only way in is a single door, which is guarded by marines.

"This is… how can he be alive?" Dr. Fraiser questioned to thin air as she looked back to the computer then to the blond. She then got up and left the room. "Call me if they wake up." She told the marines.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Briefing Room – 01:45 Tuesday**

SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser sit around a black and red oval table that is sat in a large dull room with a stairway and a spiral stairway. It also has computers and photos that are dotted around the walls. It features a window that overlooks the Gate Room. It has a single door that leads out of the room.

Another window has strange patterns on it like a radar or locations incorporated into it, on the other side sits the General in a small room which has a large cabinet behind the comfy chair, a wooden table which has papers and other items on it. Photos of planes and aircraft fill the dull walls. The General puts the phone down and walks out of his office and into the Briefing Room.

"Does anyone know where they came from?" The General asked the team.

"No, sir, the Jaffa carried the dark haired girl through the gate who was then followed by the blond." Told O'Neill.

"I did overhear him during the fight shouting 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' but I couldn't hear the other one when he created that blue ball of energy in his hand. I know that Jutsu translates into spell or technique." Dr. Jackson added his cents.

"So it was Magic?" Hammond quizzed.

"Yes, sir." Jackson replied.

"I do like his style though, shot first, ask questions later." O'Neill told them all.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Fraiser?" Teal'c asked as he looked over to her, as she seemed to be fidgeting and very quiet.

"There's something different about the blond boy's blood work, I took samples of his blood to check for infection and antibodies. But when I looked at his white blood cells, I didn't find ANY form of antibodies. Almost as if he doesn't have an immune system." She told them.

"Like a Jaffa needing a symbiote?" Asked Daniel.

"I've looked for any traces of one, he's never had one which is very confusing." She answered.

"So he's able to fight off any form of illnesses without an immune system?" The General said.

"Yes, sir." Janet Frasier replied.

"Is he a threat, Doctor?" General Hammond wondered.

"No sir, he appears to be clean after the tests I ran with his blood." She told him.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Security to Level 21, Infirmary." Walter sounded through the speakers.

"It appears they have awakened." Teal'c spoke as all the members left the room.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Infirmary – 01:50 A.M**

Hinata was stood in the middle of the room in her _Gentle Fist_ stance wearing a hospital gown as she looked at the two marines intensely. She heard movement down the corridor to see 6 people walk in.

"_Byakugan_!" Her voice now strong, she's determined to get out of this, but she needed to find Naruto. The guard and the new members looked shocked at her now more hardened and fierce eyes.

"What is that-" Carter was going to ask before being cut off by the strange glowing blue energy around the teen girl's hands.

"Where is he!?" Hinata demanded from the strangers. Her eyes widened and she looked back. "N-naruto-kun?" Her voice now more worried as she could see behind a curtain.

"She can see him?" O'Neill asked out loud as Dr. Fraiser walked slowly to the curtain as Hinata's gaze focused entirely upon her. Fraiser pulled it aside to reveal Naruto laid on the bed.

"Naruto-kun?!" She shouted as she looked at him then back to SG-1. "What did you do to him?!" She continued as she stared down the team.

"Hinata…?" Came the weak voice of Naruto as he woke up slightly and slowly sat up. "Don't hurt them Hinata, they saved us from those who attacked us." He added as he rubbed his eyes. He opened them to show his brilliant blue orbs and looked at her.

"Sorry." She stated as she looked at him. His eyes now appeared to be stuck to her body, she blushed deeply, "N-naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She turned to face him. SG-1 and Hammond all looked either uneasy and looked away or tried to keep in laughter.

Naruto now had some blood run down his nose as he kept looking, he then fell backwards and passed out, more blood seem to come from his nose.

"N-N-NARUTO-KUN! W-what did you do to him?!" Her eyes shot over to Fraiser who seemed to freeze at her burning stare.

"It's not something we did." Daniel said from the door.

"W-what? T-then what–" She would have continued, but she felt a breeze go up her back, she then looked and saw the massive gap that showed most of her back and bum. He face grew redder but it grew redder then ever after she realised something.

She had just shown Naruto her near naked body and he saw her exposed back, legs and bum.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO! I-I d-d-didn't w-w-w-want him to see m-m-m-m-me l-l-l-like– " She was about to finish but she fainted and nearly hit the floor but was caught by Carter and Daniel.

"I think they're going to be out for a while." O'Neill exclaimed as he smiled. "We may need to give her some cloths so she doesn't moon everyone and then faint." He added.

"Well we now know their names, Hinata and Naruto." Daniel said as he and Carter placed Hinata on the bed next to Naruto's.

"What happened to her eyes?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm not sure, we would need to run tests to find out or we can wait and ask her when she wakes. We now know she isn't blind though." Fraiser said.

"We'll wait, Doctor. Tell me when they're up." The General stated before leaving with O'Neill. Teal'c bowed slightly then left too.

"Well I'm staying so I can help clear some of the problems, you're free to join me." Daniel asked Carter.

"Sure." She replied to him.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fire border – Cavern Entrance Exterior – 03:00 Tuesday**

The many clones of Naruto guarded the cavern entrance and the campsite in hopes the original or members of Konoha appear. The main one stood out in the middle of the camp, they were all relived when the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade appeared with Shizune and several ANBU. The group walked to the camp and saw the clones.

"Naruto?" The blond haired Hokage asked.

"No, I'm a clone, the boss sent me up here to wait for you since he and Hinata got attacked by strange people that came through a silver ring in the cavern buildings." The clone of Naruto told the Leaf leader.

"What ring? What people? Show me." Tsunade asked the young blond who then led them into the cavern.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fireborder – Cavern Pyramid Interior– 03:05 Tuesday**

The Hokage, her apprentice and the ANBU couldn't believe what they were seeing in the now hollow mountain. The clone told them about some of the area's before they made it to the room that contained the ring and the downed people.

"Is that the ring you described, the one that glowed and had a water like surface in the middle?" Shizune asked the young blond clone.

"Yes, boss must of jumped through it or something." The clone replied.

"That gaki, always being so reckless, ANBU, gather these people up and take them for interrogation, send messages to the other Kage's and tell them to come to Konoha, we need a meeting." Said Tsunade.

"Hai!" The lead ANBU said before half of them vanished, leaving the rest, the Hokage and the apprentice to look at the ring.

"Please be okay, Naruto." They both said.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Hammond's Office – 03:20 Tuesday**

General Hammond sat in his chair over looking a folder that shows information about the two guests in their Infirmary. He looks over to Dr. Janet, Major Carter and Dr. Jackson.

"So they're not dangerous?" The General asked the three.

"After Hinata woke up she was… shaky, she wouldn't talk so much for a while." Daniel said slightly annoyed.

"But she did open up after a while, not revealing to much information… she also didn't want anyone to take samples of her blood, she told us that she didn't want any due to her eyes, she say's they are very precious to her and her clan and doesn't want people to try and get them." Dr. Janet added.

"She called them _Kekkei genkai_, which translates to _Bloodline Limit_, she calls her eyes the _Byakugan_, which means _White Eye _or_ All Seeing White Eye_. She didn't say much about it though." Daniel stated.

"I'm guessing that's how she saw Naruto through the curtains and behind her. An eye that sees 360 degrees and sees through objects." Carter commented.

"Are they a threat though?" The General said.

"I'd say they're not, Hinata seemed like a very nice person and when I asked her about Naruto, she told us how nice and strong he was… while blushing." Carter said.

"Although the amount of stuff they carried on them says otherwise. It took over and hour to find all those weapons they had. Blades, knifes, throwing stars and other stuff, including that giant scroll that Naruto seemed to carry. They stated they'd never seen so many weapons on two individuals in their entire career and one of them has been in the military for 30 years. What's more is that there was room for more." The General stated more confused then anything.

"What of their language?" Fraiser asked Daniel.

"It's English, for the most part but it seems mixed with Japanese." Daniel stated. "But I wouldn't need much help translating since it's not entire sentences, only individual words." He added.

"How much did she say about each other?" Hammond asked.

"Well… not much, she was very embarrassed didn't say very much. I had to leave and look through my books to see what I could gather about them. She did talk in a higher standard style, which indicates she's either a royal or a well-taught individual. She talked highly of Naruto though but like Carter said, she blushed deeper and deeper every time." Daniel told him.

Major Carter chuckles.

"Okay, dismissed." The General said, the other three nodded and left."

**Earth – Stargate Command – Infirmary – 03:40 Tuesday**

Naruto started to stir on the bed; he opened his eyes but could see far due to a curtain to his left. He felt weight upon his chest. He looked down and saw a mop of indigo hair. He guessed it was Hinata Hyuuga. He looked at her clothing; she seemed to be now wearing a tight black top that seemed to cling to her figure, green baggy pants that had many pockets and black boots.

Naruto looked to the desk next to him and saw her former clothing but on top were he deep purple panties. He blushed slightly then leaned forward to look down Hinata's back where the shirt revealed her pale skin. He now confirmed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He blushed more then pulled back, resting his head on the pillow. The pillow felt good, but the bed felt hard for his taste.

He then felt a tug in his body, meaning that an old friend wanted to see him.

**Mindscape**

Naruto then stood in what appeared to be an endless room that had a single large beam of light upon him. He was wearing his light blue gown. He looked down at the floor, which was plain in appearance.

"Hey, Kurama." He said as he turned around to see his old friend.

Kurama or Kyuubi was laid down behind him. He's a massive orange fox with nine tails that are swaying behind him slowly. His blue red and feline slit eyes look at his vessel.

"_**Hi, Kit. It seems you've awakened after being shot and getting flashed by the Lavender wearing and smelling and moon eyed girl."**_ The giant fox said in his deep, menacing voice. He has calmed down since befriending the vessel but he still has his moments.

"Where are we, do you know?" Naruto asked his friend.

"_**It seems we're on another planet which other humans, but these don't have chakra and are very different from you and your kind."**_ The fox explained.

"WHAT!? Wow… I guess I'm the second person to travel to another planet, although I'm the first to be awake… Do you know who those people were that attacked us?" Naruto asked?

"_**No, I do not, maybe the people outside may know and may know how to get you home. I'm trying to remember something about those rings, I remember the old man telling us something about a ring long ago." **_Kurama stated.

Naruto looks at Kurama, "The Sage of the Six Paths? Okay… call me when you remember and thanks for healing me." He told his tenant.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Infirmary – 03:40 Tuesday**

Naruto shook his head slightly then looked over to Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata. Are you awake?" Naruto asked his female friend whom's head rested upon his chest.

She didn't reply, but when Naruto moved slightly, she griped the bed more that in turn griped onto his hospital gown and whined slightly. She seemed very possessive of him.

Naruto laughs slightly and says, "Hinata… you're cute. You know that…?" He sighs softly. "You know… I never got a chance to thank you when we were in the war when you slapped me around the face and kept me from joining Obito… I'm sorry I ever went like that… I thank you though for helping me and saving me from the despair… You're the best, Hinata… best cook… best friend… you listen to everything I say… thank you…" He added.

Naruto smirked slightly and took a deep breath, he was going to say something very important and seemed nervous.

Naruto smiled at her, "And thank you for everything… You know… I hated it when you jumped in front of Pein like that… I didn't know whether to thank you or hate you when you did that… I didn't want anyone to get hurt… you're a precious person to me, Hinata… I didn't want you to get hurt and when Pein stabbed you I… I lost control… I… thought I lost someone who meant a great deal to me… When I came out of the 8 Tailed state the first thing I did was wonder about you… did I hurt you more then Pein did… I was so happy when I found you was still alive, I cried… you was still alive… Hinata… I know what you said… you confessed to me… I heard you say… 'I love you' I-I couldn't believe what you said… nobody ever loved me like that before… I'm sorry I never got back to you after it… I still never got back to it… stupid me… ignoring a hot, beautiful, caring and amazing girl like yourself." He said to her sleeping form.

What he didn't know was that Daniel, Carter, Teal'c, O'Neill, Fraiser and Hammond were listening and stood not far from him. He hadn't noticed them yet due to being entirely focused on Hinata. They were all shocked to say the least.

Naruto began to stroke her hair slowly, "I know you've always followed me… always watched out for me… you're a real guardian angel… Hinata… I called you Angel-chan once… I also remember seeing you when we were on that mission when you were dancing in the water. It was really amazing, Dattebane… I didn't realize it was you until recently… when I remembered how you looked. You always wore that bulky jacket… I remember when you fought Neji all those years ago… how you would never back down… then when you thought Pein, then when we fought against Obito, Madara and the 10 Tails… you never gave up… you… never gave up… much like you never gave up on me. I don't know when I noticed I felt something for you… I think the first time I saw you was when I saved you from those bullies when we were kids… I remembered your eyes… I think I must of felt something for you when you were fighting Neji… how you never gave up… I then said something stupid… I called you weird… I was never really good when it came to words or girls… but I like people like you… I like you the best though. I think… no… I felt love for you when we did missions together… I liked your hair… your attitude… I loved your eyes and smile… I always thought it was cute when you blushed… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga… I'm sorry I took so long to notice and made you wait all that time… I love you… Dattebayo…" He said softly.

**'**_**Wow, that was moving, Kit… never knew you were the romantic type. You could make any girl swoon or fall instantly in love with you over that.'**_ Kurama stated from the inside in a humorous like way.

'S-shut up, well… I wanted to say it…!' Naruto shouted at his tenant.

_**'Best give me load's of grand Kits, Naruto, you best have 9.' **_The beast told him.

'I've only just confessed to her and you're planning on me being a parent already?! He mentally told his old friend. 'And 9 children?!'

He then began to hear what sounded like sobbing; he looked at Hinata who seemed to be moving slightly.

It was her that was crying.

"H-hinata-chan, are y-you okay?!" He questioned in a worried fashion, thinking he's hurt her.

Hinata lifted her head and looked at him, tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was blushing deeply making her face glow red. "N-naruto-kun d-d-d-did you really mean a-a-all that?" She wondered as she gazed deeply into his blue orbs with her moon like eyes.

"H-hai, Hinata-hime…" He said softly as he looked at her.

"N-n-n-NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted as she jumped up and hugged him tightly, she blushes really deep as she keeps a hold on him.

"H-hinata-chan…" He slowly raised his arms and hugged her tightly. His eyes widened slightly, "How much did you hear…?"

"A-all of it… I woke up when you asked me" She answered him and blushed even more deeply.

"You did seem really happy… you whined slightly when I tried to wake you." He giggled slightly after that.

Hinata smiled slightly but then felt something weird. "Naruto-kun, do you feel like we're being watched?"

Naruto looked at her then to his right and saw SG-1, Dr Fraiser and General Hammond, "Yes, we are being watched… how long have you been there for?" He asked to the group.

"Since you started talking to Hinata. It was really moving to say the least." Dr Daniel Jackson said.

Hinata blushed deeply and hid her face from the group, as she was embarrassed to high heaven now.

"How are you feeling, son?" Hammond asked the teen.

"I'm fine, better then fine, although confused as to where we are, I know we are on another planet since I jumped through that ring to stop those idiot's from taking Hinata-chan." Naruto told him.

Naruto nods his head. "What are your names, I didn't catch them earlier." He questioned.

"Oh right, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, these are Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Teal'c, General George Hammond and Colonel Jack O'Neill." Daniel stated and pointed to each of them as he told their names.

"Hi and thank you… for saving us from those people." Naruto said.

"They are called Jaffa, Teal'c here is one but he's not on their side, he's with us in case you're wondering." O'Neill told him with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked at them and gave them a fox like smile.

"Say, Naruto, what were those moves you did against those Jaffa?" O'Neill asked.

"You mean the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ and the _Rasengan_?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, those, how did you do that?" O'Neill questioned.

Naruto looked at him slightly, "Well… the _Rasengan_ relies on the person's chakra control to create a sphere while the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ splits chakra into clones."

"Chakra is something that Hinduism and Buddhism teach, it's the energy of the body, right?" Daniel wondered as he looked to Hinata and Naruto.

"It's e-essential to all of our techniques, the moulding of energy and spiritual energy. It can be channelled t-through our chakra circulatory system. It allows us to do all s-s-sorts with it." Hinata added.

"I have to learn those." O'Neill exclaimed.

"I have other moves I can show you if you want?" The bed-ridden ninja asked.

"Please." Carter said, barely hiding her excitement.

"There are other forms of chakra, Tailed Beast Chakra and Sage Jutsu Chakra." Naruto also added in which Hinata looked and smiled at him.

"Tailed Beast?" The Jaffa ally asked.

"In our world we have giant creatures which were created long ago, they're called Tailed Beasts, they have 1 to 9 tails, which shows how powerful they are but even the 1 tailed is stronger then most of our people and could flatten a whole village, only a few can stop them." Naruto stated.

"Wow, I would love to hear about your stories sometime." Daniel told them.

Naruto smiled at him then began to wonder, "When can I get out of this bed anyway?"

"You seem better now, your wound is healed and you're all better, which is shocking." Fraiser told him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"When we brought you through your body gave off a form of orange/red light that covered your body and had the shape of a human but with large fox ears." Carter stated.

"Oh… that… it's my _bloodline_, I've always healed quickly." He responded quickly.

They knew it was a lie, but didn't want to push it to far since they were in an alien environment, they would have to earn there trust, which was going well.

Naruto smiled but then his stomach rumbled. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata giggled at him.

"Get some cloths on, we'll take you to the Mess hall so you guys can eat." O'Neill said.

"Your cloths are next to you." Daniel nods in the direction of the cloths.

Naruto looks at the pile, they are folded neatly and are the same as the ones Hinata's wearing now. "Thank you." He picks them up. Hinata climbs off of him and sits down on the chair next to the bed. Naruto gets out of the bed and Hinata stares at his back intensely as a massive blush appears on her face. Naruto closes the curtains so nobody can see, he's forgotten about Hinata who's still in there. He takes off the gown.

Hinata watches him take off the gown and he blush is getting deeper and glowing more intensely as she now looks at his naked body, she see's his muscles, not over the top muscly but still very well built. She notices plenty of scars on his body, no doubt from all the training and battles he's had. Her eyes trace his back to his rear. She doesn't look away. Naruto then turns around only to face her. The only thought going through her mind is, 'O-o-o-o-oh m-m-m-my GOD!'

Naruto's body freezes as he looks at Hinata, who's sat in front of him. He's completely naked and Hinata is looking straight at a certain part of his body.

"N-n-n-n-NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouts before falling backwards on her chair due to a massive nosebleed.

"HINATA-CHAN?!" *He runs and catches her. He then places her on the bed and gets changed.

Outside the curtains, O'Neill looks at the others, "Well it will be very lively with those two here."

"Indeed." Teal'c comments with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Key:**

**Stargate**=Chapter

**Stargate **= Location

_Stargate _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Stargate" = Speech

'Stargate' = Thought

"_**Stargate"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Stargate'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding out**

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – 10:00 Tuesday**

Tsunade Senju sat in her office as she thought back on what the Naruto Clone said and showed her yesterday; she's been getting people to read anything and everything in hopes of understanding what it is or how it fits into history.

"I hate Mondays now… now it's Tuesday and we still haven't got a clue as to what that place is or where Hinata and Naruto has gone." She sighed deeply and drank some tea. The door opened to reveal Shizune.

"The other Kage's are here." The brown haired girl told the Hokage.

Said Hokage nodded then stood up, she looked over at the Naruto Clone and he nodded back. This was the last clone left after the others dispelled. She had been giving the Clone chakra so it can stay alive. Both left the room and walked with Shizune.

**Konoha – Conference Building – 10:05 Tuesday**

Tsunade, Clone Naruto and Shizune walked into a large room with wooden walls and floors. The wood is very smooth looking and beautiful. The walls have many paintings of each of the Elemental Nations down to their villages and symbols. A large wooden table filled in the middle of the room, it had the Shinobi Alliance symbol on it.

In the room were 4 people.

One is a tall, muscle bound dark skinned male with blond slick back hair and a blond goatee. He wears a white haori and a large golden belt. Under his haori he has golden bracelets. He wears black pants and large black boots with white and red patterns that go beyond his pants. He is also missing his left arm. This person is called Ay and he's the Raikage of Kumo.

Next to him is a slender young looking pale skinned female with green eyes, blue lipstick and ankle length auburn hair; she has a few bangs of hair that are at the front. Two are short with one covering her right eye and the other next to her left eye while the last two are long and frame her face and stop below her chin. She wears a long sleeved deep blue dress that goes just beyond the knees with a part that opens at the waist over the right leg. Under her dress she has black shorts and wears leggings. She wears high-heeled sandals, which reach her knees, and has blue polish on her fingernails and toenails. This is Mizukage Mei Terumi of Kiri.

Next to her is a young male teen the same age as Naruto. He has messy red hair, thick black lines around his eyes and pale mint green eyes. He's wearing a long-sleeved blood red coat that is closed by a brown vest like amour that is kept in place by straps over his shoulders and around his torso. He wears full-length dark pants and black sandals. This is Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna.

Next is Mifune the samurai and General of the Land of Iron. He is an old male with long grey hair that reaches his waist with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes and grey goatee and moustache. He's wearing a purple kimono like outfit with sandals.

Last but not least is Onoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwa. He's a very short, old man with a white triangle shaped beard and a white long pointed moustache. He also has a big red nose and thick white eyebrows. The top of his head is bold while he has got long white hair on the lower half of his head. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Under it he wears a flak jacket, armor and full body black suit. He wears sandals too.

They all notice Tsunade, Shizune and Clone Naruto walk in and turn their attentions to them.

"What seems to be the problem, Tsunade, your messages to us told us to get here as fast as we could." Gaara opened up in his emotionless tone.

"Yesterday, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki vanished when exploring a temple at the Amegakure Country/Land of Fireborder. I found out because of an earthquake that came from that direction in which I found this Naruto _Shadow Clone_, he told me what the original saw and what happened before they vanished."

The other Kage's and General all were wondering the same thing, 'What?' Finally Ay spoke.

"Well, what happened?"

Clone Naruto began to explain to them what had happened on the mission, from start to finish, about how he gave Hinata his sleeping bag, the exploring of the cavern and finding the pyramid and buildings, the story painted on the walls, the room that seemed to be filled with patterns that looked like the constellations then to the room that contained the strange pedestal device then the ring. He then told them how it activated then strange men came through it. He finished there since he didn't see the fight. But he knew that Hinata and the original Naruto went through the gate.

The other members couldn't believe it. They all were shocked.

"Well either he has an over imaginative mind or the stud is telling the truth. We need to see this place, I believe I speak for everyone here." Mei told them all.

"I'm getting too old for this, I thought after the war nothing could surprise us anymore, now we have people coming through a strange ring." Onoki commented.

"I agree with him, we should go and see this ring that Naruto went through." Came a voice from the door. The leaders and guests turned to see who it was and saw it was Sasuke Uchiha.

He is a fair-skinned male with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan active. Its black and red with three intersecting eclipses that resemble an atom model while in the center is has three straight triangles that point in different directions. He has black hair that is spiky at the back and has bangs hung over his eyes and both sides of his face. He wears a dark grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper on the front and the Uchiha clan crest on the back, which is a red and white fan. He also has black fingerless arm guards that covers his forearms and reach his upper arm. He wears a purple belt that has a sword connected to it. He wears snake patterned pants and black sandals.

"Ah, Otokage, I see you made it." Tsunade stated to the young male.

When he was released from prison he spoke to Tsunade about rebuilding Oto and the Land of Sound. He told her that he could do more from there and still be allied to Konoha and the Shinobi Alliance. Tsunade thought about it and agreed. She also let her student Sakura Haruno go with him after much thought and told her to keep him in line in which Sakura agreed. The new village of Oto is still under construction but will be finished in the year. The Land of Sound joined the Alliance not long after its rebirth. Some people still don't trust Sasuke or the Land of Sound but they have been making names for themselves and gaining the trust and friendships of nearby countries.

"I heard about the earthquake and came here incase you knew, I only got the message that the Alliance leaders were called an hour ago." Sasuke told the leadership.

"I take it you heard the story." Mei asked in which the Otokage nodded.

"Naruto, can you get the memories from the original if he dispelled clones where he is?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"I don't know, he may have already but I don't know." Clone Naruto told the group.

"It maybe because of the distance, there maybe a lag in which you get information." Mifune commented.

"Naruto, you should keep dispelling clones every so often so you can give information back to the original, so he knows what's going on here and tell him to do the same." Gaara stated.

"Good idea, we should send ninja's from every member to the site and lock it down, we need to figure out what we can or should do with it." Ay exclaimed.

"We should think of this as a test, to see if our newfound alliance can hold together and not go off like we were before, we need to show everyone that we can be united together and unite the world in peace." Clone Naruto stated to the group, earning nods and smirks from some.

"Gaki, I'm proud of you, you know that." Tsunade told the young blond.

"Thanks, Baa-chan, thank you everyone."

"We should get moving, do you think we should take the Tailed Beasts too?" Onoki questioned.

"I'll have Bee and Gyuki talk to the others and get them to go to the site." Ay replied.

"Let's go." The Hokage stated. They all left the room and began the journey to the temple.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Gym – 15:00 Tuesday**

Naruto, Hinata and SG-1 all walked in through an iron door and into the Gym. The room is very massive with training gear of all types along the walls of the room. Each machine or gear varied from weight lifting, treadmills weight machines, exercise bikes, rowing machines, punching bags of all sizes and others. They all orbited a wrestling ring.

"Ah, nothing like a good old work out, plus, we get to see what these two can do." O'Neill stated as he looked at Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto nodded but before he can even move he grips his head and grunts in pain.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the blond.

"Are you well, Naruto?" Teal'c questioned.

"Yeah, just getting the memories from my _Shadow Clones_. Baa-chan found the site, locked it down and got in contact with the other Kage's." Naruto told them.

"Your clones can do that?" Carter asked eagerly.

"Yep, it's how I did most of my training, I learn what ever they learn. The problems are that if you do to many of and dispel them all the at same time, you get a memory overload, and most people can't do as many as me as it takes up large amounts of chakra to do."

"So the Alliance l-leaders are gathering at the gate–Wait, you got your clones memories, that means we can communicate with our friends and family at home!" Hinata shouted with enthusiasm then blushed when everyone turned to her.

"Yeah, it seems to be on a 12 hour delay… I could attempt to do it. I'm going to have to learn more though so I can send the information. Maybe Ino can read my mind and word it better?"

"You have people who can read your minds?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, s-some clans or families have different powers, mine have the Byakugan, Uchiha have the Sharingan and Aburame have a special breed of insects that live just under the skin or their bodies. Ino is part of the Yamanaka clan that specializes in mind related techniques." Hinata answered.

"Your world sounds… different." Carter said in a confused tone.

"What about Naruto?" Teal'c wondered.

"My clan specializes in Fuinjutsu or Sealing Techniques and were feared in the use of it. We also possess incredible longevity, stamina and life force, meaning we can live well over a hundred years of age; the oldest of our clan was 200 years old." Naruto told them in which they were all shocked, even Hinata, although she blushed due to the implications of him mentioning incredible stamina.

"Sweet." O'Neill commented.

"Now, shall we train!?" The blond asked eagerly.

"Yes, we shall" O'Neill said as himself and Teal'c got boxing gloves on, both wore the same outfit of tight black shirt and green baggy pants. They both got in the ring and sat on opposite sides and put gum guards in their mouths.

"What is the name of your world?" Daniel asked the two visitors.

"Dai Sekai" Hinata replied and Naruto nods in confirmation.

Daniel takes a glance at them and seems to be deep in thought. "I'll be right back," He stated. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto looked at the door then to Carter who shrugged her shoulders. Naruto walked over to a large punching bag and looked it over.

"It's a punching bag, you punch or kick it like so," Carter explained and then proceeded to demonstrate to them by kicking and punching the bag in combos.

"Okay." Naruto then proceeded and punched one, but instead punched a hole through it. He froze and looked at the now holey punching bag.

Carter looked slightly unnerved but curious at the result.

"Naruto-kun, d-did you add chakra to that p-punch?" Hinata asked the blond male.

"N-no, GAH! I didn't mean to do it, please honest!" Naruto replied to Hinata then directed the rest to Carter.

"No, i-it's okay, just take it easy and punch lighter"

"Yes." Naruto replied to Carter and punched the next punching bag only lighter but still making it move drastically.

"Does he know the meaning of the words, 'take it easy'?" Carter asked the indigo haired female.

"N-not really."

"How old are you two?" Carter quizzed.

"We're both 17." Hinata replied.

"Wow."

**Earth – Stargate Command – Gym – 16:00 Tuesday**

Time flew by in the gym as Hinata and Naruto went through all the machines, beating just about every record that any SGC personal had made. Although Hinata looked tired and is now taking a break, Naruto and Teal'c are in the ring battling with wooden staffs. It's an epic fight, both warriors are battling head to head on even grounds, both sweating but continuing none the less.

"Holy…" O'Neill commented while he ran his hands through his hair and kept his eyes on the match.

"I'll say." Carter commented.

Hinata looked on with pride, she was focused on the match that her love was in with the strongest of their new friends.

In the ring, the fierce battle waged on as Naruto and Teal'c continued to connect their staffs against the others in an amazing display of stick fighting. Both evenly matched whether it's hitting the others staff or moving out of the way to dodge it. They both connect staffs again only for Teal'c to move his staff down and swipe Naruto's feet and making him land on his back, he capitalizes on this and points the staff at Naruto's head.

"You fought well, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Teal'c panted as he moved the staff and offered Naruto his hand to get up.

Naruto accepted and grabbed his hand and was pulled up. "You're awesome, Teal'c, I'll keep on training so I can become better." Naruto exclaimed.

"I would be honoured to fight you again." Teal'c stated as he bowed slightly.

He and his blond friend got out of the ring and placed the staffs in the locker.

"He's… enthusiastic." The Colonel commented as he looked at the ring then to Carter.

"He's always b-been like that, he loved to get attention and always seemed to be f-full of energy." Hinata told them both.

"How did he get so strong?" Carter asked the heiress.

"He always trained, when ever he failed he just got back up and continued to work, h-he's also trained with some of the strongest people on our world and even fought some of our strongest. But he's always kept the hearts and feelings of his friends in his heart, he fights for his precious people."

"I really need a shower…" Naruto commented as he and Teal'c walked over.

Hinata giggled slightly then blushed at the thought of him in the shower.

"You have showers in your rooms." O'Neill told him.

"We have rooms?"

"Yes, I seemed to have forgotten to tell you, my bad. You two have VIP rooms next to each other."

"VIP?" Naruto asked.

"Very Important Person. Plus we might as well give good rooms, since you are visitors and we don't know when or even if we can get you home. That's a thought, I'm going to talk to Hammond later." O'Neill told him as he stretched and then appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sir?" Carter said as she looked over to her team leader.

"Just thinking, I'll go talk to Hammond, could you take these two to their rooms, please?"

"Sure."

"I will accompany you, Major Carter." Teal'c stated to his teammate.

The group left the gym and went their separate ways.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fireborder – Cavern Pyramid Interior – 03:30 Wednesday**

The Kage group arrived at the site and brought around 50 of each nations shinobi or samurai. The group put the location under lockdown and made sure nobody got in or out without notice.

In the mountain, Shinobi Alliance forces were looking over everything and clearing our any rubble and clearing the place up and adding more light.

The Kage's, Shizune and Clone Naruto were standing in the room that contained the gate. The leaders were shocked. They thought it was a well-made lie, genjutsu, or anything else, but this WAS real.

"How did you or how did anyone not know about this?" Sasuke said out loud to the other leaders as his gaze remained fixed on the gate and wondered about it.

"I don't know, there are a number of reasons though: It was buried for a long time, this is a very unused part of the Land of Fire, we were busy with the all the wars and issues that came after or before it. We only found this out through an elderly man who told us that he heard sounds from inside the cavern last week and we sent Hinata and Naruto here on Monday." Tsunade told the young Uchiha Otokage.

"What should we do with the mountain though? Should we get rid of it so we can see the whole thing and let the Tailed Beasts in?" Onoki asked his taller co-leaders.

Ay nodded to his Iwa counterpart.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fireborder – Cavern Interior – 03:35 Wednesday**

The Kage's walked out of the pyramid and onto the walkway to it. The older Kage floated higher until he reached the roof.

"_Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique_" Onoki shouted. The mountain then started to lift from the ground and light started to flood the temple once again. He lifted it far away and dropped it on a clearing. He flew back and looked at the site.

**Amegakure Country/Land of Fireborder – Temple – 03:36 Wednesday**

The Tsuchikage saw that the site was extensive, the giant 4-sided pyramid sat in the middle and the builds were built around it but at a distance of the massive structure for some odd reason. The buildings looked like they were made from hard white limestone and granite. Some parts had concrete. On the buildings though were patterns that they had never seen before, strange hieroglyphics and text from a language that they didn't recognize. He floated down next to the Shinobi Alliance leadership.

"We may need more people here." Mei stated.

The others nodded.

Gaara looked around. "I think it's time to do what Naruto said we should."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked the red haired teen.

"We should look at this as a test. So, we should build a small town or base around it, all of us. To show we can work and live together."

"Who will be in charge here though?" Ay asked.

"Hmm…" Tsunade looked down with a thoughtful look.

"We will think about that later, we should build a base around it and defend it." The muscle bound leader told the others.

Mifune looked at his allies. "I'm for the idea. In due time we will mark a leader for this place who answers to all of us. In the mean time, we need to learn everything we can about this site. Why is it here? What was it used for? And why was it buried? We have many questions and not enough answers."

"Naruto, make a clone and dispel it." Sasuke told his old friend.

"Got it I–" The Clone froze before he could do anything. The group looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"I got the memories of the original… and all I can say is… 'Whoa…'" The Clone exclaimed. He then began to tell them of everything the boss was going though. How he went through the device that was called a 'Stargate' and how he met a group of humans who had saved him and Hinata then took them to a planet called Earth. He also brought up that one of them was an alien and that the people who came through the gate are in fact, aliens. He then proceeded to them of the recovery stage in the infirmary, confessing to Hinata, eating some of their food and training with some of their people. He also told them about the team who had saved them and some of the people who they had met.

Needless to say, the group, nearly fainted from all that.

"That's… not possible, another planet with human's that don't have chakra that travel the galaxy in that device that is called a 'Stargate' which takes them to hundreds of other planets filled with humans of different cultures, technologies and abilities… it seems like a wild dream." Shizune exclaimed suddenly in a confused but slightly worried way.

"So, he noticed Hinata, 'bout time." Sasuke stated, taunting his friend in which the Clone deadpanned at him.

"And they don't know how to get home… I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Hinata's father…" Tsunade stated as she held her head in a way that looks like she's got a headache.

"They know a great deal about the gate and history, they may find something or we may on this side that takes us to their world. But they have this 'iris' that kills anything getting though, interesting to say the least." Mei commented.

"It takes about 12 hours to get information from the boss."

"It's all we have until the Bijuu get here… They maybe able to talk to him through the mindscape." Gaara told the Clone of his friend.

"Tell the Gaki and Hinata to be safe… and tell him that Baa-chan is doing everything she can to get them home."

"Will do, Baa-chan." Clone Naruto said as he smiled at Tsunade who groaned slightly. He then made a clone of himself then dispelled it.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Control Room – 09:30 Wednesday**

In the room sat Walter who was tapping away on his computer keypad. He's running a diagnostic on the gate.

Naruto walks into the room and looks at Walter. "Hey."

Walter turned to the voice and saw it was Naruto. "Hi, Naruto?"

"Hai, that's my name, your name is Walter, right?"

Walter nods then taps away at the computer again.

"So what are you doing?" Naruto asks the Sergeant.

"I'm running a diagnostic on the gate, to see if anything came through it, if it's damaged or anything." He replied to the alien blond.

"How hard is it?"

"It has been tricky sometimes, one time Anubis dialed our world and fired something through it. We were only able to pick it up after we pushed the sensors to their maximum. But because he was sending something through the gate, it didn't turn off. He was using the gate as a conductor so that the gate could explode and kill off all life on our world." Walter told the teen.

"You guys sound like you get in to so much trouble. How did you save the gate and the planet?" Naruto asked.

"Colonel O'Neill used an experimental fighter and attached the gate to it. He then used the hyperspace window generator and sent it away. This is the second gate on our world."

"So each world has two Stargates?" Naruto wondered.

Walter nodded then tapped the keyboard some more.

"Okay, well, seeya Walter. Be safe." Naruto told the officer.

"See you around." Walter replied.

**Earth – Stargate Command – General Hammond's Office – 10:00 Wednesday**

"You want to take them out to the nearby town?" The General asked as he finished hearing what the Colonel said.

"Yes, Sir, I think they should get some fresh air, look around at our world."

"Okay, permission granted." Hammond told him.

"Thank you Sir." O'Neill answered with a smile.

"How are they fitting in?"

"They're doing fine, Naruto is a hyper one, he has so much energy. He can be a handful, but he shows some restraint and seems to make everyone smile. Hinata is… calmer. She is very kindhearted to everyone, everyone loves them."

"I've heard that the security teams are having loads of fun with Naruto on the camera's." The General stated and he kept an amused grin from appearing.

"Sir?" O'Neill wondered what he meant and looked at him confused.

"Head down there later on when you come back."

"Sir, I was also wondering if we could take them two on a mission sometime, I know it's usually against the rules, but I'm wondering if we could go back to that planet where we found them." O'Neill asked getting straight to the point.

"You know I can't allow that. Why would you want to go back to that planet, it was crawling with Jaffa?" Scolded the General as he stood up.

"They were making ships there, if we took that place out, we take out another place for Anubis. We could even find some stuff there that will help us find Atlantis or help us fight the Goa'uld. We may even be able to hack the gate and find out what planet the kids come from." The Colonel told his commanding officer.

"I'll think about it." The General said in a tired tone. "I'll talk to the President and see if we can."

"Thank you, Sir." O'Neill stated as he smiled and left the room, closing the door as he left.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Base Car Park Inside Mountain – 11:30 Wednesday**

SG-1, Naruto and Hinata came out of the base; Naruto looked back and saw that the door was a massive blast door that was made of metal and brick. The parking lot that they were in had a metal celling with lights that were built into it. The walls were white brick and there seemed to be only one exit, which was a half sphere on the furthest wall.

All the members were wearing well-made civilian clothing. Teal'c had to wear a hat to cover his mark and Hinata had to wear black glasses to hide her eyes.

Naruto and Hinata looked at all the cars in the lot; there were nearly a hundred cars of all shapes and sizes.

"They're cars, we use them to travel distances, sometimes we need other things to travel further." O'Neill told the two visitors.

"We don't have cars in our world, we have those laptop things that you use. We have other things like wireless radios, TV, and a few other cool technology." Naruto told them.

"I'm guessing being a ninja, you just run everywhere?" O'Neill asked randomly and almost sarcastically.

Naruto and Hinata replied to him. "Yes."

"Do you have boats?" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Hinata responded to his query.

"Okay kids, in the car." O'Neill said. He opened the back doors to his navy blue pickup truck for Naruto and Hinata. They both climbed in and closed the door.

"Put your seatbelts on." O'Neill told them as he demonstrated. They both complied.

Teal'c and Carter go in Daniel's black family sized car.

The small convoy left the base. Naruto and Hinata were amazed at the sights of Earth. It was beautiful; some parts were angelic where rainbows dotted the country, forests, and lushes green grass. Many buildings went by; the buildings were made of brick or varying colours, shapes, sizes and styles. It was filled with people of the same aforementioned words. It was like nothing back home.

Both visitors were amazed at the amount of people.

**Earth – Colorado Springs Car Park – 12:15 Wednesday**

They arrived at the car park and slotted in their cars as close to each other as they could. All the group members got out of the cars and met up at the pay stall. Carter had to explain to them why they had to do it when Hinata asked.

"Okay kids, I'm going you both $100, go play games at the arcades or buy some clothes. Just have fun." O'Neill told them as he handed them both their amount. "Who wants to go with them so they don't run off?"

"We're not kids you know…" Naruto sad slightly annoyed.

"But you don't know where we'd be or how to get there."

"Yes… I understand."

"Just be careful." Carter told them.

Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c walked off in one direction while Daniel, Hinata and Naruto went off to another.

"So why do we have to wear these clothes?" Naruto asked the scientist.

"It's because the world doesn't know about us. We have to keep it a secret, so we wear these to hide it and why Teal'c has to wear that hat." Daniel answered.

"Oh. Okay."

**Earth – Colorado Springs Arcade – 12:20 Wednesday**

Daniel, Hinata and Naruto stepped into a large arcade filled to the brim with games of all eras and kids were occupying a number of them.

Naruto looked over at a game that said 'Space Invaders'. His facial expression was one of deep thought, he then walked over and put in some coins and began to play it. Naruto struggled at first but started to plough through the levels.

Hinata next to him was playing Pacman. She got into the game quickly and broke records like Naruto.

A large crowd of people of all ages was watching the two of them. All watching in awe and some looked sad as these two unknown were breaking their own records.

"Y-you just broke all our records without even trying. You have to teach us!" One of the young teens asked hotly.

"You just need to keep your calm, keep your head clear. As someone once told me, 'When dealt with calmly, you'll find weakness in any enemy'" Naruto told the audience.

"Hey, blonde, do you want to want to go out?" A stunning older teen girl asked.

"Sorry, I'm taken." He told the teen girl.

"Hey girl, do you want to be with a real man?" An older teen asked Hinata.

"S-sorry, but I'm taken." She told him as she reached over and held Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"He doesn't look like much, I could take him easily." The same teen threatened as he got into Naruto's face.

"Guys, can we not do this?!" Daniel tried to interfere in the affair.

"Keep out of this!" The teen shouted at the Dr as he went and punched Naruto in the gut, only for Naruto not to budge in the slightest.

"Sorry, but you're weak. You need to try harder." Naruto told the kid as he, Hinata and Daniel pushed through the crowd and left the arcade.

**Earth – Colorado Springs Diner – 13:45 Wednesday**

The entire group met up at a large diner, which was very bright in colour. It seemed like a place where you could relax and enjoy anything and everything. The staff was nice and the people eating from there seemed to be really enjoying it.

We find the group all sat around a large table with a white and red cloth over it. In the middle it had salt, pepper and tomato sauce. All the members were reading from the menus.

A young male waiter in a red and white outfit was waiting for their choices.

"So kids, what will you be having?" O'Neill asked out loud to his old and new friends.

"They haven't got any ramen…" Naruto said sullenly. The group looked at him then to Hinata.

"It's his favourite food." Hinata told the team.

"Ah, well we'll get you random things and see if you like them, okay?" Daniel said to the young blond.

"Yes, Daniel." Stated the blond as he grinned at the scientist with his fox like grin.

"I'll have the chicken with salad and chips that comes with the Coke. O'Neill." Teal'c told his human friend.

"Ditto but with Diet Coke." Carter said.

"I'll have the beef version of that with Vanilla Coke." Daniel stated.

"I'll have the steak one please." O'Neill told the waiter.

"Umm, I'll have the fish with salad and chips. With a cinnamon roll and a glass of water please." Hinata told the waiter in a slightly nervous way as she passed the menus to him.

"Naruto will have a chicken meal with salad, chips, some strawberry jelly and glass of water." O'Neill told the waiter.

The waiter wrote it all down then left.

The group nattered about various things until their food arrived. Everyone's order was in front of them as SG-1 began to eat, Hinata and Naruto had to get used to the cutlery that they were given. Carter showed them how to use the knife and forks they use to cut and pick food with. Naruto ate his food at a fast pace while Hinata kept to a slower pace as she neatly cut the pieces of fish and ate them.

"This is really good." Naruto commented as he swallowed his food. He looked over to the red jelly and examined it. "Odd."

"It's Jelly, kid, it's always like that. It's nice though." O'Neill told the young hero.

"Okay." The blond boy told the older warrior as he got a spoon and got a small piece out. He then ate it. Hinata watched her blond love as he did this.

"Naruto-kun?"

"AWESOME, this is even better then ramen!" Naruto shouted with a very pleased look on his face.

Teal'c looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. 'He says it's better then ramen?' She thought as she cut up her cinnamon roll and ate the pieces. She had a look of happiness as she ate.

"They sure are something aren't they?" O'Neill commented as he looked at the blond and indigo haired visitors.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

They all paid for the dinner together and left the diner.

**Earth – Colorado Springs Car Park – 14:45 Wednesday**

They went for one last walk around the town, Hinata and Naruto brought items of clothing for themselves. Both got underwear that matched each other as in Hinata got orange coloured underwear and Naruto got indigo. They also got some photographs of each other and together with the team.

They then went back to the car park and set off back to StargateCommand in CheyenneMountain.

The ride back was full of conversation and admiring the landscape of Earth before they passed through the security checkpoint of the secret base and went back underground to the first and last line of defence for the blue/green marble that is Earth.

**Earth – Stargate Command – Briefing Room – 15:30 Wednesday**

The visitors, SG-1 and General Hammond all met up at the BriefingRoom when they got back from ColoradoSprings. SG-1 and the two visitors told Hammond what had happened in the town and everything they did. The General smiled when the teens seemed to be enjoying planet Earth and how they seemed to be getting along with the base personal, everyone seemed to like the energy the two gave off and even the General seemed to catching the energy wave.

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun." Hammond summarized as he looked at the group.

"You should have come with us, Sir." Naruto exclaimed to the commanding officer.

The General chuckled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm, "Another time, Naruto." He stated before turning to O'Neill and he seemed more serious. "That question you asked before you left about you, your team, Naruto and Hinata going back to that planet."

"Sir?"

"You have a go, you will go in 2 hours, get the gate address. Naruto, when you dispel your clone next, let it know that we do want to meet your planet's leaders." The General told the room.

"Yes!" O'Neill said eagerly.

"Yes, Sir." Naruto said before holding his head slightly.

The other members look at him, some in worry and some in anticipation. Naruto then looks at them. "I got memories from my world." Naruto then began to tell them what's been going on.

He told them about the leadership now at the temple and is now building around a large base it. They were shocked when they heard Naruto tell them about one of the members lifting the mountain and moving it away so the site can be seen from above. He then told them that they now know about the SGC, the team and everything that he knows about them.

"Wow…" O'Neill exclaimed as he took in the information. "I'd hate to get on your kind's bad side. Lifting mountains like they're nothing."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I've found out some information about their home-world, Dai Sekai. It roughly translates into 'Third World' in Japanese, I don't know if it means anything in Ancient but I think that this kind maybe something that they left behind." Daniel lectured to them.

"That's just a theory, right?" Carter told the Dr as she looked over to him.

"Yes, but it does hold merit, what other kind have we found that has powers like they do. We know the Ancient's had powers; maybe it was something that was passed down through DNA." Daniel continued in a fast pace.

"Keep looking Dr." Hammond told the archeologist. "Naruto, send the information back to Dai Sekai and let them know we are doing everything in our power to get you home. Let them know also that we would like to have peace talks with them." He continued as he looked over to the said blond.

"Yes, Sir." Naruto replied. He then preformed the hand sign. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_" A clone of Naruto appears from a cloud. It then vanishes not long after in a smoke cloud.

"Dismissed." The General told the group. They all stood up and went in different directions.

"Hinata, Naruto, come with us and we'll give you some gear for our mission." O'Neill said as he looked at the pair.

"Yes." Both teens replied to the older male human as they all left together.


End file.
